


A Juvenile Love Note

by canaryrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryrose/pseuds/canaryrose
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Homestuck crossover for RMM17, in which Rose and Kanaya meet for the first time.





	A Juvenile Love Note

Kanaya Maryam was in her third year at Hogwarts, and she was still amazed by the magical world. She regularly gazed in awe at the moving paintings, the staircases that seemed to have a will of their own, the ghosts, the magic. 

And, of course, the people she had met (and those she admired from afar). All her friends, like Karkat Vantas and Eridan Ampora and Nepeta Leijon. Feferi Peixes and Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope. They, and many more, were all her friends. 

But then- but then there was Rose Lalonde. A Slytherin, someone she, a Ravenclaw, shouldn't associate with. And Kanaya hadn't. Not yet, at least. She hadn't quite worked up the courage yet. 

And maybe she shouldn't. After all, she wasn't supposed to have as huge a crush on Rose as she did. Ravenclaws weren't supposed to like Slytherins, it just wasn't done. 

But, who the hell cared? Why should Kanaya care? It wasn't like Rose had expressed any malice towards Muggle-borns such as Kanaya. It wasn't like that.

And plus, Rose was hot. There was no denying that. That was just a fact of life.

After quite a bit of fantasizing, Kanaya came back to her senses, waiting outside the Charms room with her class. And the Slytherins were there. As they always were, it was a double class.

Rose herself stood right there, leaning against the wall in a group of her fellow Slytherins, hands in her pockets. She had on a black headband, as always.

Kanaya’s cheeks heated up, and she stepped into the crowd of blue-clad teenagers, still eying Rose out of the corner of her eye. 

And then? Their eyes met. Rose’s pink eyes met Kanaya’s, their gazes holding for a brief few moments before Kanaya looked away, now staring at a very interesting patch of the wall. 

A tap on her shoulder. Kanaya spun around, fully expecting it to be Rose or another Slytherin to berate her, but, instead, it was a girl with pointy red glasses and a white cane. 

Thank god, it was just Terezi. She cackled, a loud, cacophonous sound erupting from her lungs. Kanaya sighed with relief as she laughed. 

“Wow, you sure turned around fast!” said Terezi. “Are you hiding something?”

“No. Absolutely not. Why would you think that?” Kanaya replied, her bluff obvious. God, why did she have to be so bad at lying? 

“That’s a lie! So, what are you hiding? A murder? A secret journal, maybe a malicious crime? I want i-" 

Just then, Terezi was interrupted by the opening of a door, it slamming against the wall and causing a good number of students to jump. 

Their professor stood in the doorway, a smile on her face as always. Kanaya had never understood why the Charms professor had to be so cheery and energetic. And, of course, her fashion sense was absolutely horrendous. Just looking at her made Kanaya want to gag or make her new clothes. But gagging would suffice for now, she supposed. 

She gagged.

The students trailed on into the classroom, Kanaya wedged between a gaggle of Ravenclaws, most of whom were passionately debating something about Quidditch. But they quickly cut off when they entered the classroom, sitting right down and taking out their wands, preparing for whatever insane activity Professor McCormack had assigned them that day. 

\--

At the end of class, while they were finishing up for the day, Kanaya was trying to work up her courage to talk to Rose. 

It wasn't that she was scary- wait, wasn't it? Or that she was pretty- wait, wasn't it that too? Argh! Darnit! Kanaya gritted her teeth. She was doing this. Even if she had to write the most humiliating, immature, juvenile love note in the history of love notes she. Was. Doing this! So, Kanaya got a miniature scroll out and got to work.

\--

In retrospect, maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. 

Kanaya stood with the scroll clutched to her chest at the head of the Slytherin table, every green-clad Slytherin in the hall staring.

At her. 

“Um, um, give this to Rose Lalonde for me.” She dropped the scroll at the head of the table and quickly scurried back to her own table, taking her seat next to Aradia, as always, who was too caught up in an Ancient Runes textbook to pay much attention to Kanaya at all.

She picked at her food and sighed. This was going to be a long wait. 

\--

After lunch, Kanaya exited the Great Hall with the other students, heading towards Herbology. 

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around. The girl who was standing there made her heart jump to her throat. 

It was Rose. 

“I read your note,” she started off, and Kanaya anxiously nodded, motioning for her to go on. 

“It was really quite sweet and well thought out. I saw how hard you were working on it in Charms.” 

“And?” Kanaya prompted. 

“And I think we should… hang out sometime? I dunno, maybe when we go to Hogsmeade we should walk around and eat weird candy. You’re quite lovely yourself, after all. I've been crushing on you the whole semester, actually!” 

“Really?” 

“Of course. So, deal?” Rose held out a hand for Kanaya to shake. 

“Deal,” said Kanaya, clasping Rose’s hand in her own. They then went their separate ways, both girls’ brains caught up in the storm of love.

 

Kanaya Maryam had just landed a date with the girl of her dreams.


End file.
